Dopey is my fairest of all
by JamCreations93
Summary: Ok just rewatched my childhood Disney movie Snow White and couldn't help adore Dopey and wanted my own fanfic of The Queens son who was frozen in a coma as a punishment and re woken by Dopey who found him.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **It was a very horrible stormy night a young handsome prince tried to climb into his mothers bed but got slapped in the face.**

 **" Don't be a coward men are brace!" And yanked her son by his long black hair to be thrown outside in the pouring rain.**

 **The poor little prince cried to open the door pleading he'll be brave but couldn't storms always frighten him. His knuckles hurt from knocking at the door so gave up when a beautiful woman in a worn out cloak wrapped the little prince to keep warm as she brings him inside her little cabin outside the castle.**

 **" You must be freezing it's alright." The beautiful kind woman said as she gives the little prince a warm bath in her sink.**

 **"ACHOO!" Sneezed the little prince.**

 **The kind woman fed him some warm soup and wrapping him in many blankets as both drifted off to sleep.**

 **End flashback.**

Warrant sleepy as usual woken the next night in his coma spell his spirit floating above his body frozen cold in the wooden box.

" How long must mommy lock me away?" Said the gloomy spirit still being close to his body.

It's been years since his mother punished her son and placed a coma spell upon him and left him in a wooden box in her scary lab.

" I know the old mirror shall I? Visit of course." Then floated over to the large mirror his mother uses.

" Magic mirror please bring me happy news my mother has forgiven me?" Asked Warrant.

Then the mirror's hideous face appears.

" My young prince your own mother has paid her dues as she once kills the princess."

" Snow White? No not her!"

" Wait my prince she's alive by first loves kiss and her mother laying dead as a big bolder resting on her body."

The mirror shows a cliff as two vultures fly around a big bolder with blood leaking beneath.

" It's true she's forever gone." Warrant say's floating about kinda puzzled on what to do now he's now forever stuck being half dead.


	2. Chapter 1

**The night after Snow White had married the prince Ferdinand.**

In the deep dark woods of Germany sleeps many animals big and small not a sound of panic just peace and silence.

But he's not the only one silent on his way over to his bed for sleep.

 _I'm so tired and today was so exciting my mama has meet her prince but sad she had to leave us._

Dopey thought as he crawled into bed his brothers fast asleep as he tries to get catch some Z's but couldn't he missed Snow White he hated the dark and always was welcome to sleep in her bed but now he has to grow up strong for her.

" Grrr! Dumb witch!" Grumpy mumbled in his sleep for Dopey to hear his bitter brother. He never noticed Grumpy also cared enough to miss Snow White also? Dopey tossed and turned but still couldn't sleep that was when he witnessed a green glow was it a fire fly? Only one way to find out.

The green glow lead the young dwarf through the woods all the way in tunnel as Dopey walked along in the cold water. As the green glow came to a hault Dopey was brought to a door and he also couldn't help take heed he was under the castle that once belonged to the Queen.

 _I don't want anything to do with that evil ladies doings but somewhere in my heart is telling me to keep pushing on?_

Dopey thought if as he was for sure of it but he knew could cause trouble. As the dwarf pushed open the door the green glow floated down some stairs which lead to what appears to be a hidden room full of potions and a large cauldron and dusty books on a dusty shelf.

 _It's the queens hidden room alright and the looks of it was were Snow White was placed under a death spell._

He thought in his mind and just being in a dark and scary lab made him shiver but then felt so suddenly warm from the green glow from just being near it as it lead him to a wooden box.

 _I think someone is inside this box?_

Dopey thought as he peeked just under a crack in the box and saw a mans face and he seams to be not awake. The dwarf was very concerned about the man as he thinks on how to get him out.

 _I hope he isn't dead oh no!_

Dopey searched everywhere for anything to help get the man out of his box prison. The green glow floats over a hammer just on a shelf Dopey saw the tool and then headed over to the box to get to work. Dopey made a hit on just the top dragging the hammer with its front smashing every part of the wooden box. Just then Dopey finally broke open the box to witness the man still unresponsive.

 _Oh what should I do now!? He's so cold must keep him very warm!_

Dopey went on his knees to wrap his arms around the man who was almost his size such a short kinda man. Dopey tried to rub the mans arms and keeps hugging him. The green glow went through the mans body and which woke him up.

" Huh who could have?" Softly said the man who felt arms around him. Dopey looks up from his face buried in his chest. " I see you must have been wondering around all dazed and then just waltzed in excepting something wicked huh?" Said the man blushing from Dopey's touch.

" Um... I am finally awake but then who could've woken me? A beautiful maid was it her?" Asked the man not getting a response. Dopey only nodded no to the now woken man.

" Well say something peasant? Oh bother I need a warm bath please fetch me my robe on the table there!" Ordered the man which made Dopey frown in confused he was a prisoner?

 _Ok I'll just try not to make him feel awful after being locked away I know my brothers will glad to help him!_

Dopey handed the man his robe and took his arm in his to pull him to the door out in the woods.

" Where you taking me peasant!?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Just a few months after Warrant lived with the seven dwarfs and Dopey finally grown into a mature dwarf with the anniversary of Snow Whites departure and becoming queen of Germany.**

Dopey smiled so gleefully from ear to ear. It's the morning of glory to his mother who he would meet for a long time. His short blonde hair grows out of his baby bald scalp as a wooden brush moves through the locks.

" Don't forget to speak your name when you makes meet with the queen." Said Doc whose brushing his young brothers hair.

It's been years pass and sad days losing Sleepy who rests in peace along with his dwarf mother. Dopey thought as he was a little sad one of his brothers are gone Sleepy was his favorite because he had sleep problems and would sing him a lullaby. The sun poured into the open window warning up the bed room of the cottage. Doc who finished brushing his young brothers blonde hair with just a few sprays of honey scents.

"Sleepy would've been so proud!" Doc gently said hugging Dopey close.

 _Oh dear Grumpy is in the kitchen!_

Thought Warrant who stood up on the edge part of the stairs leading down towards the kitchen. Grumpy sat at the table reading a book with some hot steaming soup. Warrant just had to come down for his bowl when he saw Grumpy in worry.

 _Just now really? He's usually still sleeping at this hour?_

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to look behind him and blushing from a handsome blonde dwarf grinning at him.

" Dopey... thanks you're right I lived here for what long when you found me he has to get used to... alright."

Doc headed down the stairs but stopped at Grumpy who blurted out with laughter. Doc just had about enough!

" Grumpy for the last time swallow your food!" Wipes off the hot soup from his face. " Anyway come along the others are already at the castle and we should've been there an hour ago!" Doc said before clearing up the kitchen table.

" Warrant you think you're alright staying behind?" Asking Grumpy.

" Don't let anyone in not even some old hag!" Grumpy making a stink eye up towards the prince.

" Yes of course and for once you can trust me!" Warrant said.

"We shall see!" Grumpy said headed out the door throwing his book for Warrant to catch. Dopey rolling his eyes before giving Warrant a quick hug.

 _He hugged me?_

Off to Snow Whites castle home,as it shines as bright of heaven. The king Ferdinand was welcoming his guests when he saw Doc and Dopey and Grumpy.

" Your highness our apologies for coming late!" Doc said as he bows.

" Oh no need for that just come in and enjoy the ball!" The king said. " And hello to you Dopey or should I say gentlemen Dopey."

Dopey cutely smiled at the princes friendly words joining his two brothers.


	4. Chapter 3

_I've come for you the traitor of a son! His scary mother dressed as a hag in a dark robe was chasing him down around the cottage!_

Some mice and a few raccoons shook Warrant after hearing him screaming. It's was only a dream or more of a nightmare. He must have fallen asleep right after cleaning up the house which was helped by some animals.

" Thank you my friends I don't know what I could have been without you." Giving petting his raccoons and feeding his mice a few crumbs of cheese he always sneaks. It's been a few hours since the dwarfs left.

 _Dopey why must he be so kind but kinda weird?_

Warrant thought who sat down on a chair facing the dressing up table looking at the round mirror. He looks up and down his face forgetting he's lost his handsome prince looks.

" I remember when Dopey brought me to live here you know?" As he said so before grabbing the brush to fix his long black hair but paused to see the brush with blonde hair strands which was in the bristles.

 _Dopey his hair... has it been that long I been here and he had grown up already?_

Warrant got up to walk down the stairs all the way to the front door.

 _I promised Grumpy I keep my word but just by having Dopey's hair touching mine tells me he's in danger?_

He couldn't explain it from brushing his hair and having the young dwarfs hair falling in his had him a feeling he needs to save Dopey but from what?

Everyone sang and dance like old times but just with a lot of humans besides Snow White. The dwarfs were the only ones that know to well on their favorite princesses now a queen.

" Oh...gosh you're so beautiful more so!" Bashful said who walks up to Snow White sitting in her throne chair clapping in joy watching everyone dance in the ballroom.

Doc dancing to the music was interrupted by the guards. They as court him just outside the ballroom into the castles garden who was greeted by Ferdinand.

" I'm so sorry to interrupt you but forgive me but Snow White must not hear what I'm about to mention." Ferdinand said taking out a small test tube filled with red fluid.

" Oh no it can't be no our parents died just from this evilness!" Doc said with fear.


	5. Chapter 4

_I'm so bored and everyone is so loud!_

Dopey thought.

 _I know I must greet my mama but there's too many people talking to her!_

Dopey fiddled around with his blonde hair with his lock just behind his long ear. The music has died down. Dopey grins as he quickly runs up to his mama!

" Well who do we have here!?" Said a guard. " I'm afraid visiting hours have passed!" The rude guard said shoving Dopey with his gun. Everyone went silent because a woman was on the ground.

" Everyone the ball is over!"Announced Ferdinand's father said who sat besides Snow White.

" Dopey I'm sorry but it's wonderful to see you I'm sure will be together another time!" Said Snow White who stood looked like she was crying and ran off.

Doc walking with his brothers back to their warm cottage singing their usual song.

" Dopey you could sing to I mean you almost got a note down." Said Happy.

Dopey was upset for not being able to see his mama though he knows she's not but still she was to him always!

" Look I'm sure you'll be able to see the queen soon!" Happy said hugging his young brother close Dopey always enjoyed his positive kindness and always cheers him up.

Doc had the potion in his pocket and trying not to show concern. He's studying in not just diamond practices but in chemistry as well but seeing this evil potion the king showed made him wish he wasn't so smart in chemistry.

Warrant was panicking now just from witnessing a fall upon a woman in the ballroom. He just arrived when he saw that everyone left.

" Um... sorry but can anyone explain what's happened?" Asking a guard.

" Just an strange event of this widow my boy." The guard said.

Warrant noticed that from the widows mouth spills a red liquid. He saw the king. " My young fellow you shouldn't come... um well just follow me."

The king lead Warrant to his chamber and to the right of his big bed a fancy dresser and sat no it couldn't be?

" Snow White it's you... miss I think danger is near?" Warrant said walking towards her.

" Yes it's ever so great to see you but now isn't the time for a reunion we have much to discuss I take it something brought you here?" Snow White asked.

" How could you...?" Snow White silenced him of a hug.

" Please forgive me if I had forgotten you and what we must explain to you and my dwarf friends!" Warrant confused but felt relief having his friend hug him for so long.

Dopey just had enough of everything! Now Warrant was nowhere to be found!

" Face it he's a devil I been trying to tell ya all!" Shouted Grumpy more to Dopey. " Did you think he'd ever cared about you when you found him!?" Shouted Grumpy.

" He's kinda...ah...sort of...Ahh!" Sneezy was trying to say before making a loud sneeze.

" Well he has been kinda cruel I mean remember he couldn't get used to having to dress himself or make his own meals?" Said Bashful.

" And who knows where he's at probably back at his mothers lab making up a horrible potion!" Shouted Grumpy.

" Potions are evil I know because his majesty gave me... this!" Doc said taking out the test tub.

" See I knew it it's what killed our parents and for what just to find a cure for her!" Shouted Grumpy and kinda tearing up.

Dopey trying to speak only to run out of the cottage for hearing such bad things for Warrant.


	6. Chapter 5

Warning: The new chapters contain fairy tale darkness which means I'm including dark elements from the old fairy tale!

 **Dopey cries out in agony for his mother to wake up with blood dripping down his cheeks!**

Dopey awakens in his sleep he ran from home because his brothers keep blaming his friend Warrant for everything that's happened during Snow Whites ball! Just isn't fair!

 **"** I could tell by your soft crying." Said a strange voice coming from somewhere in the forest. Dopey looked to watch his dear friend emerge. Warrant stepped into the sunlight looking at his dear dwarf with such warmth but concern?

 _I knew he would come back!_

Thought Dopey as he got up to bare his head in Warrant's chest wrapping his arms around him.

" Dopey now isn't the time we must-" Before Warrant could finish his sentence a big black bug crawled out of the ground!

"RUN!" Yelled Warrant taking the dwarfs hand to pull him in a running chase from the bug!

The dwarfs sat down for some dinner but not all of them were the slightest bit of joy but regret how could they say those things to Dopey!?

" I bet he's hungry about now he'll be here once he smells food." Said Grumpy but Doc just had enough! And storms out!

" Was it something I said?" Grumpy mumbling slurping his soup.

" Grumpy you know we broke Dopey's heart even you now come along we must search for him!" Happy suggested with everyone agreeing and got up to fetch their lanterns.

Grumpy still angry about all of them all he knew that Warrant had The Queens evil blood in him and when he was about to trust him! He then heard loud cluttering just in the kitchen he saw Doc cooking something and got up to witness a red apple being created?

 _I must tell him everything I promised her majesty!_

Thought Warrant whose running with Dopey not stopping until yes it's the cave!

" In here!" Warrant points to a small crack between two rocks just under a cliff. Both hide as the huge bug who missed them flew by.

" I think he doesn't know we are in here she was right." Whispered Warrant who sat down for a minute to catch his breath. Dopey caught his own breath when his eyes widened to find he has a red markings on his hands?

" Oh no not now! Dopey we must find it in here quickly!" Said Warrant helping the confused and scared dwarf up on his legs.

Back at the castle both king and queen were trying to get some sleep but neither could. Ferdinand noticed the shock when he and Snow told Warrant everything about his mother.

" I do hope he's going to take good care of him?" Said Snow White. " Dopey is my joy and laughter."

" I'm sure he will I mean he has to besides the curse will only last until tomorrow morning!" The king confronts his queen.

" That scary forest reminded me of her horrible choices!" Snow White mentioned. She recalls her step mother giving her lashes for breaking or not following her orders and the thought of Warrant going through the same!

The king pulls his queen no girl who never gave up in his arms. He explains how he once was on a walk through them woods of fear coming across horrible twisted shadows also few hags paying for romance or he be cut to ribbons and so followed a green glow out of there!

" He must have felt if he had to suffer scary feelings I didn't need to and so I know he won't give up on Dopey!" He was right Snow just had to believe in Warrant!

Back in the cave both boys keep walking down dark tunnels it was hard to see it was so dark but Warrant used his hand to make a green glow to light the way he could always do this.

 _I hear cackling I no it can't be?_

It's shadows but all are The Queen as the old hag!?


	7. Chapter 6

Warrant had to time he had to save Dopey! As the shadows of the scary hag of his mother dancing around them making cackling laughter echoing the cave. He pulls out a small box and opens to reveal a red beating heart.

 _Oh so gross!_

Dopey thought trying not to vomit seeing the bloody heart laying in the small box.

" I have her heart mother see!" Shouts Warrant as he waves the box around.

The dwarfs finally found the cave because one of Warrant's animals of raccoons and mice lead them in.

"I have a bad feeling my brothers but we must proceed!" Happy said as he and his brothers head in.

Doc ran with Grump hoping it's not to late! But got stopped by a huge black bug!

" Out of our way!" Grumpy shouts taking out his dagger.

" You said you'd be gone of your weapons!" Shouted Doc dodging the bugs charges.

" I had to keep one in case now go find my little brother go!" Shouts Grumpy fighting off the huge insect. Doc wanted to help but he had to deliver his apple to the cave so ran off with tears streaming down his eyes.

 **Now I am the fairest in the land!**

The Queen's shadows shouts and starts to eat the heart making blood spread everywhere! Dopey was too grossed out so hides his face in Warrant's neck.

" Come along Dopey while it's distracted!" Says Warrant guiding his scared dwarf to the little room from what the shadows were guarding.

" Dopey I need you to pay attention you see these markings well it's from your curse you see my mother punished me by putting me under a coma but that's not all." Says Warrant stepping up some steps and up to a throne chair.

" Dopey she's also allowed who ever comes to wake me... must be marked to death!" Said Warrant who started to cry and pulls Dopey in a warm hug.

" Dopey I'm so sorry it's all my fault I only just meet you so it's not like for you to be this understanding I bet your still a lot of scared I didn't mean to I was fully tortured by my mothers evilness!" Warrant said moving his hand through Dopey's blonde hair before looking into his eyes with tears.

" Dopey I must tell you before it's too late so please take a seat." But before Dopey could his mouth dropped down to see a scary corpse of the hag version of The Queen starring behind Warrant.

" My son the betrayer!" Shouts the living corpse of The Queen from behind her own boy who spins around to late as he was sent flying from her punch.

" Mother why... oh the heart!?" Said a hurt prince. He forgot to add more human scents!

" I knew you would betray me just to save this dwarf but I shall help to destroy him and then the fairest maiden!" Said The Queen but was thrown down by Happy and Bashful and Sneezy!

" Yes keep her busy boys! Dopey please there isn't time!" Warrant got up but then the black huge bug from before crashed into the cave with force breaking the cave walls.

" No not now!" Warrant shouts! But luckily Grumpy had it where he wanted it as he plunges his dagger in it's stomach and falls down onto the ground.

" My boy don't let me down I know and I apologize!" Said Grumpy.

" Ok good now Dopey in the chair!" Shouts to Dopey but didn't pay attention. He was all to confused on all of this!? But then he felt a sudden tap to his back he turned to see the old hags whited out eyes starring back.

 _Oh no this isn't the end please no!_

"Dopeyyyy!" Shouts Doc who ran through the hole the bug made from outside. " Eat this!" Doc threw a red object to Dopey who caught it.

It's a apple but is it poisoned?

Only one way to find out as he bites into the fruit when suddenly flashbacks from when he was born and was being feed by his dwarf mother from days of walks into the forest and visiting the diamond minds and days of her sickness and before death she says the following.

 **Speak try to talk only when you need to one day!**

He ends the flashbacks just as the old hag was choking him to death after eating the red apple but shouts one word.

" I love youuuu!" Dopey shouts for all to hear mostly Warrant hearing a confession and enough courage to stab his corpse mother in the back.

" Blach* Nooooo!" The Queen's face melts till you could see just her skull and melts into a black goopy puddle.

Warrant caught Dopey before he faints to the ground.


	8. A happy ending

_He really loves me and I always loved him but even more!_

Thought Warrant before placing a blacked out dwarf onto the chair.

" Hurry and kiss him!" Shouts Doc.

Warrant glad he knows and Grumpy and he did so kneeling on his knees to the dwarf to place his lips on Dopey's.

 _He's so cold but his lips are soft as cotton!_

Blushing a prince and just as he felt small hands move to his neck to pull closer he felt even more of joy.

" I love you too!" Warrant said before picking up Dopey to cradle him and carrying him out the cave and following behind the dwarfs to the castle when the morning sun rises up.

It was a huge breakfast back in Snow White's castle to celebrate Warrant's and Dopey's love and to be free from The Queen's evil once again.

" So how was this all done?" Asked Happy before gobbling down his eggs.

Snow White explained how after the widow fell to the floor of the ball she noticed she resembles how she was cursed by the poison apple but then Ferdinand learned from his father he once had been sold a potion to a old hag once and he still had the tube and showed her.

" And that's why I had to get Warrant to help destroy the curse you see my step mother developed the poison apple from this potion but didn't know it could be used to help true love!"

Then Warrant explained how he learned his mother was angry how close he was with Snow White and wanted to place him under a coma spell but also to punish anyone who helped him wake will die. Snow White told him about a hidden cave her step mother goes for her spell ingredients for her positions and to use a rock to trick the shadows thinking it's a heart and to kiss his savior which was Dopey.

" But Dopey ate the apple you ate and began to speak?" Asked Bashful.

" It's because the king told me to mix a apple of destiny spell that his father had in a potion book he had took from The Queen which lead him to be killed by her death spell." Doc explained.

" Well I'm just glad it's all over but um Warrant you love another boy?" Asked Grumpy sarcastically.

" I had to confess to save him thank you but sure we can be in love if we are in love to whom we love." Warrant said before getting many kisses on the cheek from Dopey.

" Which reminds me Dopey this was my fathers before he passed away and I was so small the time but I heard he kept it from generations!" Warrant took a small gold ring with pink flower jewels around it to place on Dopey's finger. Dopey was too excited because he knows what it means and threw his arms around Warrant to kiss him happily.

" I'm glad Dopey is back to normal!" Said Doc who clapped and also everyone else of the good news of the engaged couple.

And it wasn't to long before Snow White held the wedding in her castle.

Dopey in his white suit with a long tail of course his sleeves were to big.

"Do you Dopey take this man as your long mate?" Said the priest.

"I do for my silly willy husband!" Dopey spoke once more giving everyone a big smile.

As both boys were be weeded and kissed another. Warrant held Dopey in his arms as he straddle Dopey on his horse who the king allowed to keep.

" Hang on I only had a quick lesson this morning!" But started up the horse well as both married boys waved goodbye to everyone as they road into the sunset.

The End!


End file.
